


Chocolate

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the Seigaku regulars talk about how much chocolate they received.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge by Lande di Fandom "COW-T" (prompt: wrath)

It was Valentine’s Day and all around the school there were girls confessing their love and giving chocolate to their crushes. Some couples were born that day, some hearts were broken, but everyone was living the day to its fullest.

The regulars of the Seigaku tennis club were chatting as usual in the locker room, commenting on the day and its advantages and disadvantages.

-I received one love confession and five boxes of chocolate!- Momoshiro gloated, showing them to his team mates. -It's one box more than last year!- he said proudly.

Kaidoh snorted.

-What? Are you envious that girls love me more than you?- Takeshi provoked him.

-Actually, Kaidoh received two love letters and six boxes of chocolate from anonymous girls.- Inui announced.

-S-senpai!- Kaoru blushed hard.

-What?!- Momoshiro exclaimed in disbelief and outrage.

-I received 2 boxes, the same as last year.- Sadaharu added.

-I got five too, nya~!- Eiji felt the need to contribute to the conversation. -How many did you get, Oishi?- he asked to his double partner.

-Ah... three...- the other answered in an embarrassed tone of voice.

-Interesting.- Inui commented, fixing his glasses on his nose. -Echizen, did you get any?- he asked.

-Five.- the youngest regular answered in a bored tone of voice.

-What?! How did a grump like you get so much chocolate?!- Momoshiro commented in indignation.

-Tezuka?- Sadaharu went on asking, ignoring his now bickering team mates.

-Seven.- Kunimitsu dryly answered. "Plus a fancy one from Atobe. And a bouquet of red roses." he added in his mind.

-Fuji?- Inui kept investigating.

-Fifteen.- he cheerfully replied.

-What?! That's a lot!- Momoshiro commented.

-He was surrounded by girls during lunch break, nya~- Eiji added.

Shuusuke chuckled, nodding.

-Well, it's nothing new that Fuji is popular among the girls.- Inui commented. -But that leaves... Kawamura, how many did you receive?- he asked.

Everyone looked at the strongest player in curiosity while he blushed in embarrassment.

-Ah... I got just one...- he answered.

-From who?- Fuji asked in a dangerously sweet tone of voice, opening his eyes to look at the other. He thought he had made it clear when he had heard some girls talking about doing it...

-A girl from my class...- Takashi replied, confused by that question. No one else was asked who gave the chocolate to them, so why him?

He understood as soon as Shuusuke turned around to go outside, a threatening aura surrounding him.

-Fujiko-chan!!- Kawamura called him, running after him to stop him. Why was his boyfriend so jealous?!


End file.
